While He's Asleep
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Even after all these years, some things are still left unsaid.


A lot of this story has NC17 parts taking out. If the writing appears disjointed in areas, it's because NC17 was cut and I'll try to mention where exactly it's cut so you can search for it somewhere else. This fic can be located at Inkstained Fingers, Skyehawke, The Silver Snitch, etc.slashcity, Detention

* * *

While He's Asleep

His hands tightened around Harry's waist, feeling the pulse flutter beneath the pads of his fingertips. The creamy skin radiated warmth. The hard muscles beneath the pale flesh quivered as Severus ran his hands down the young man's nubile body. Long fingers danced across smooth thighs; lightly dusted with soft ebony hair.

"Please Sev, please" Harry begged, his voice coming out in a husky whimper. Severus smirked and grabbed the man's hips roughly. He tossed him on the bed (gently, but he would never admit to it) and proceeded to slither out of his own dark robes, already partially undone at the waist. Tossing them aside messily, Severus followed Harry into the large bed, looming over him like a predator after prey.

Laying his body completely over the smaller man's, just the way he knew his lover liked, Severus lapped and suckled at the pale, creamy neck. He smirked at the moan that drew from his younger lover and continued nibbling on the cord of muscle attaching shoulder to neck. Harry mewed and whimpered, his head tilting back to give Severus as much room as he needed for his favourite past time of sampling Harry-de-le-crème.

He trailed wet kisses alone the soft jaw line and paused to nibble on the younger man's ear; lightly brushing his tongue across the ridge. Giving a gentle kiss to his long-time lover's temple, Severus nipped at the tip of Harry's nose, chuckling when it promptly crinkled. His forearms were pressed against the pillow over Harry's head, not bearing his weight, but so his fingers had free range to softly play with the short black strands highlighted with dark blue.

Severus leaned in and brushed his tongue across the full bottom lip, his own mouth curving slightly when the smooth lips beneath his promptly parted. Sneaking his tongue into the gap, he ran his wet muscle over Harry's; both their tongues participated in a sensual dance inside the younger man's mouth.

Severus leaned back, giving one last lick to the lips already damp with their shared saliva, looking down into emerald eyes darkened to hunter green with the man's passion as he stared up at Severus. "Tell me what you want Harry" he said, voice low and husky, smirking when the young man arched and gasped; wanton and needing.

Severus leaned in, brining his lips closer to Harry's ear. "Tell me what it will take to make you come." Harry moaned and arched his hips, trying to thrust, but the heavy weight on top of him kept him immobile. Only his muscles could quiver; firm thighs twitching at every movement against equally firm thighs. "What will it take to make your cock weep? For your lithe body to arch? For your lips to pout and moan? Your pale skin flush? Your toes to curl and your eyes to close in pleasure while imaging me, over you, in you, surrounding you –" Severus smirked (though he was in no way unaffected by his own words) when Harry broke his commentary to moan loudly.

"Anything. Everything." Harry whined, making Severus smirk.

"Try talking sense Mr. Potter." Severus tilted his head arrogantly. Harry sighed and ran a finger across the thin lips.

"Your mouth on my cock." The older man raised a brow at the breathless response from his wanton partner.

"Vulgar. Don't you know the meaning of subtle" Severus replied snarkily, curling his lips when Harry grinned cheekily, both chose not to comment on the hypocritical question.

"Not with you pressing against me like this." Harry demonstrated by thrusting his hips upwards as much as he could. Severus clucked his tongue, but otherwise seemed happy to oblige his lover's request. Slithering down the young, firm body, Severus lapped at various erogenous zones, making Harry moan loudly and arch his back. Sweeping his tongue across a jutting hip bone, salty sweat collected at the movement and gave him a hint of what was to come - literally, from this man.

NC17 content removed

"Severus! God damn it, stop teasing" Severus backed off with a wet slurp, despite the disappointed moan. Looking up into down turned eyes, the young man having opted to recline on his elbows to better appreciate the view. He replied with a raised brow, arrogant and cocky even from his current position. "I am not teasing Potter. If I were teasing, I wouldn't follow through now would I" he gave a leering smirk"and I do intend to follow through." Harry moaned at the silky sound of his older lover's voice, dropping his chin to rest on his damp chest, unable to lift his head now that he was all but a pile of goo.

Severus smirked at the uncharacteristic silence and once again returned his focus to the task at hand - or mouth rather.

NC17 content removed

"Mmm.. Sev" Harry groaned, his voice throaty. Severus relaxed his strong grip to the younger man's hips and once Harry realized that he was free, he immediately started to piston his hips into the welcoming mouth.

With Severus' natural and partially required skill, Harry came quickly. The Potion master eagerly swallowed the seed and managed to suckle a few more drops out. With the way he was so eager at his task, one would think he had just discovered a new potion to cure the long-term effects of Crucio.

When the member slowly returned to its flaccid state, Severus crawled up the young man's frame. Pressing a hand to Harry's chest, he gently pushed him down to the mattress. Severus placed a wet kiss on Harry's mouth before lying down next to him on his side. Harry, seeking warmth and strength in his usual moments of vulnerability after orgasm, turned towards him and curled up inside the warm embrace freely offered to him.

If it hadn't been for his earlier orgasm several minutes prior, and if Severus had been twelve years younger, he definitely would have achieved a second orgasm from his responsive lover's reaction. As it was, he wrapped his arms around his Harry and curled a thigh over the other man's, effectively trapping him in his embrace.

Whispering a spell, the blankets that had carelessly been discarded when he couldn't take the brat's teasing any longer (Severus had used them to cushion Harry's head when he'd fucked him on the ground near the bed), came up onto the bed and gently folded around them. They both sighed at the cool relief of the blanket against their hot flesh, which was quickly becoming chilled from sweat cooling.

"It gets better every time" Harry mumbled. Severus smiled gently and kissed the top of Harry's mussed head.

"You get more beautiful every day." Harry laughed at the corny remark. But he sighed when Severus' arms tightened around him.

"Love you Sev."

"And I love you, Harry" he whispered, his voice barely heard, even with the silence in their chambers. Harry sighed happily and closed his eyes, snuggling further into Severus as he fell into a content sleep.

"Now and forever" he continued quietly to the sounds of soft snoring.

-End-


End file.
